


One Last Survivor

by muddyevil



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muddyevil/pseuds/muddyevil
Summary: The Alvarez/Fiore war has ended. Only one Wizard remains.Rated T for language, contains some spoilers for the Alvarez arc





	

Warning - this has some spoilers for the Alvarez arc. You have been warned.

 

Zeref sat in the Fairy Tail guild hall, regarding the old wood and sighing in frustration. The Battle with Fiore had finished, and although it was true that Alvarez had suffered some casualties, it had been confirmed that every single wizard in Fiore had been wiped out. Some of them had been a challenge, the Dragon Slayers and that damned crash magician for example, but for the most part they had fallen like flies. Now the entire kingdom lay in ruins, the king had even surrendered before his head had been removed from his body, and every last human life had been ended. It had been more difficult than he had anticipated, but he knew that it would come to an end eventually.

He had been alone for the last couple of days. After the war had been won, he had destroyed his own troops. He had no need for them anymore, anyway. The goal for Alvarez had always been to bring him amusement, and nothing had been more amusing than bringing down the whole of Fiore, especially those Fairies. Mavis had always said that love and friendship had been what held the guild together, but in the end, it wasn't enough. Now he was simply left, bored again. He could start from the beginning, sure, and that was probably what he would do. In the time that it would take him to build up another empire, maybe Bosco would raise enough wizards to actually be a challenge. Maybe they would see what happened to Fiore as a warning and militarise. But for now, he was content to just sit and mope. He was alone again. Alone and bored. He had been playing this game for over 100 years, and now it had come to an end. He had heard of a woman who could use life force to turn back time. Maybe he could look into that, and use everyone else's life force in order to turn it back and play it all again.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by an explosion at the front of the guild hall. He turned up his face and smirked. Had one of the other nations come to Fiore's aid, just far too late? Maybe this could be fun. Now he had no one to hide behind, and he would have to kill them all himself. He stood to his feet and took two steps forwards before he was surprised by a small wooden object hitting him in the chest. He looked down and saw a small doll with a sad face drawn on it flying back towards the door. Looking back up, he saw a man stood at the door.

He was breathing heavily. His clothes were made from hundreds of different scraps of clothes, wrapping around him in the semblance of a toga. His eyes were flicking between red and green, and Zeref could feel powerful magic coming from behind them. A Seith. He had blue hair sticking from all around his face, and a black tattoo right in the middle of his forehead. But by far the most striking thing about him was the hundreds of wooden dolls that surrounded him, all staring at Zeref with barely concealed hatred. Zeref could feel the slightest traces of different types of magic coming from them, and it slowly dawned on him that they were the man's fallen comrades. Another smirk. This idiot really thought that he could take down Zeref, the black magician.

At the sight of his smirk, the man in front of him roared, and the dolls started spinning around him, building up one of the biggest magic circles Zeref had ever seen. The roar turned into a scream, and Zeref could just about make out words.

"Bring it on you fucking bitch!"

Zeref smiled. Maybe this man would be a challenge after all.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - This is a tiny little one shot based on a conversation I had with my nephew on how Fairy Tail will end. I wrote it while having writers block over Iron and Paper and my other upcoming fic (keep an eye out)
> 
> Let me know what you think! Love you all!


End file.
